


A Good Show

by BalefireFlatlands



Category: Mad Max (Video Game 2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalefireFlatlands/pseuds/BalefireFlatlands
Summary: A boring day in Gastown leads to some stress relief.





	A Good Show

**Author's Note:**

> So kukkiisart has an absolutely lovely Lectricy Boy / Outcrier pic which inspired me to write this. Go look at it: http://kukkiisart.tumblr.com/post/130692688828/more-outcrier-x-lectricy-boy-why-move-from-the

It was a slow day in Gastown. The last battle had been such a bloodbath that no one seemed eager to sign up for the next one. Maybe they’d have to increase the prizes this round, though good concubines were hard to come by, especially since contestants seemed to want to cut them to ribbons so no one else could have them.

The Outcrier sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he watched the whole lot of nothing going on around him. He’d already napped for a few hours, worked out his race schedule and eaten. Now he was bored. Lectricy was standing near him, listlessly watching some of the resident ‘smellies’ of Gastown argue over who was getting the can of dog food they’d scrounged.

All in all the day could use some excitement.

Lectricy shifted his weight from one hip to the other, and the Outcrier grinned, tilting his head so he could stare at him better. Well now, that was something to do, wasn’t it?

He snapped at Lectricy to get his attention and then patted his lap. Lectricy’s eyes widened, and he looked around nervously before obediently going and sitting on the Outcrier’s lap, at an angle so that he didn’t crush either of them with the generator. The Outcrier ran his hands down the smaller man’s chest, unbuckling the belt that held the machine on his back, and then pushing the straps off his shoulders. He was rewarded almost instantly when Lectricy stretched luxuriously after the generator was off of him.

“Take your pants off.”

Lectricy froze, staring at him in obvious surprise, and the Outcrier grabbed him and pulled him close so he could growl the command right in his ear.

“Now.”

Hesitantly Lectricy climbed off the Outcrier, sitting on the edge of the desk so he could pull off his shoes and then unbutton his pants. He glanced at the Gastown residents scattered about, none of them paying either of them on the platform any attention. The Outcrier obviously had no shame, already having pulled his dick out of his pants and stroked it to attention all while watching Lectricy strip. Lectricy huffed a sigh, pulling his pants off and returning to the older man’s lap.

The Outcrier tugged him around so he was straddling him, greedily grabbing his ass and hips with one hand, fingers wrapping around his dick with the other. Lectricy flushed almost instantly, dipping his head to hide the heat coloring what was visible of his face along with the the reddish blush causing his blackened chest to turn almost a purple color. The Outcrier barked laughter at his sudden shyness, sliding his hands around to his ass and starting to probe him with fingers from both hands.

The smaller man gasped, hunching forward in order to hide against the Outcrier’s chest, letting out a few soft sounds of pleasure as he was stretched. He was pushed back into a sitting position as the Outcrier positioned himself beneath him, clearly having no compunctions about doing this in the middle of a town, on an elevated platform where anyone could see them. Lectricy gathered his feet beneath him, resting his knees on the edge of the chair so he could lower himself onto the Outcrier’s length. He moaned softly, sliding up and down, taking a little bit more of him each time, head hanging, arms braced against the Outcrier’s chest.

“Hey,” The Outcrier wrapped a hand around the side of Lectricy’s face, pulling his head up. “Look at me.” Lectricy fixed him with a hooded look from colorless eyes and the Outcrier grinned. He rode him slowly, fogged breath hanging in the air as he panted, maintaining eye contact as he fucked him.

The view from the Outcrier’s seat was amazing. He folded his arms behind his head as he watched Lectricy slide up and down, abdominal muscles tensing and bunching, that flush spreading across his entire chest. He almost wished someone would show up right now, just so they could enjoy the show, and then be jealous that it was for the Outcrier only.

He could tell that Lectricy was starting to tire, legs trembling as he continued to impale himself again and again. The Outcrier smirked, sitting up fully and gathering Lectricy in his arms. He gripped his ass tightly holding him in place as he roughly bucked into him, his chair giving some loud squeaks of protest from the sudden movement. It only took a few more thrusts before Lectricy fell forward with a sharp cry, completely ruining the Outcrier’s shirt as he came.

The Outcrier didn’t care, maybe he wouldn’t even clean it. He slammed into him one more time, hands crushing against his hips as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling. Against his neck Lectricy moaned a few things that might have been words, leaning heavily against the Outcrier’s shoulder. He smirked, hands gently roaming across his back before he pulled out, letting his lover lay against him for longer than he normally would.

Then the moment was past and he was pushing Lectricy off him, gesturing for him to get dressed again while he tucked himself back into his pants. No one else had seemed to notice them, which was somewhat disappointing; he was always one for a good show.

He surveyed the damage to his shirt as Lectricy shouldered the generator again. Well, he had other shirts, a luxury few in the Wasteland could say. And he certainly wasn’t bored anymore.

Maybe today was a good day after all.


End file.
